Mangetsu no ma
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Tras la guerra y el problema con la Luna, las cinco grandes naciones deciden enviar de forma permanente a embajadores a las aldeas que tienen la alianza. Aoi Mangetsu deberá ser de a partir de ahora, la nueva embajadora de Kirigakure en Konoha… con todo lo que conlleva. [KakashixOc]
Buenas a todos, antes de nada decir que esta historia es o pretende ser con el paso del tiempo un **KakashixOc** , también advertir de que habrá algunas similitudes (mínimas) con un texto que antes escribí con esta temática y que deje de lado hace muchos años quedando atrasado y fuera totalmente de canon, aparte de que estaba muy mal redactado y con pésima ortografía.

Ahora **IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER** principalmente los ninjas que se mencionaran serán de la generación de Kakashi (por edad) y Naruto, junto a ninjas de diversas edades de Kirigakure, por lo que espero no haya problema al identificar pjs, si se da el caso recomiendo Naruto wikia, aunque sea solo para asociar rostros en caso que estén olvidados XD. Otro detalle, la historia en un principio tendrá el **origen después de la película The Last** , pues pretendo hacerla **lo más fiel posible al canon** , disponiendo de total libertad de unos 12 años más o menos y de la pronto publicación de Boruto.

 **Un saludo!**

* * *

 **Cap 1: Embajadora de Kirigakure**

Era verano, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y la escasez de nubes en aquel día provocaba que la temperatura fuera notoriamente alta. Las gentes paseaban sin miramiento ni preocupación. Hacía meses que el problema con la luna se había quedado relegado a una mera anécdota, puesto que a pesar del miedo ocasionado en ese momento, las pérdidas humanas habían sido casi inexistente, creando una falsa imagen entre las gentes de que lo ocurrido fue mucho menor de lo que realmente había sido.

-Uno de sal marina por favor- la voz tenue y amable de una joven de nívea piel se escuchó entre el ruidoso ambiente del medio día en la actual Konoha.

-¡Ahora mismo!- La respuesta casi inmediata y alegre del tendero, quedó velada por la sorpresa de apreciar la figura que había demandado sus productos. Quedó un instante admirando a la mujer frente a él, observando con atención el rostro de piel nívea casi de porcelana con una sonrisa amable, que lo observaba con impaciencia por su comanda. El hombre se percató de ello, cosa que hizo reaccionar al tendero que rápidamente comenzó a buscar el pedido, mientras los orbes oscuros lo seguían con fascinación por saber que tantos dulces podría almacenar aquel hombre. –Aquí tiene- le tendió el pedido.

-Muchas gracias- la sonrisa que se ensanchó en el rostro de la mujer sorprendió gratamente al tendero, no era común que los ninjas de otras aldeas se pararan en su pequeño puesto de helados, mucho menos cuando se encontraban en misiones diplomáticas. Pero aquella mujer, había sido la excepción, obsequiándole con ese pequeño gesto que le provocó al hombre una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Aoi-Sempai- llamó una ansiosa voz desde el centro de la calle, obligando a que la joven se virara para ver la comitiva que esperaba por ella -¿de verdad era tan urgente que comprara un helado? Al final llegaremos tarde- se quejaba un joven shinobi mientras observaba el nerviosismo de su custodia mirar con molestia a la mujer en el puesto.

El abanico del custodiado se mecía con inquietud mientras no apartaba la vita de la mujer. Sus ropas típicas de su cargo como Daymio no eran las más adecuadas ni recomendadas para esa época del año y menos para el país del fuego. Aoi sonrió de vuelta ante los llamados de sus compañeros.

-No hay prisa- habló tranquila –si Genma-san no está aquí aun, es porque no vamos mal de hora- informó divertida mientras partía el helado azul en dos, quedándose con la mitad en cada mano, ofreciéndole una al muchacho que con anterioridad había hablado, pero que no cogió negando con la cabeza.

-En realidad si vais algo tarde- la voz esta vez proveniente del tejado del puesto captó la atención de los presentes, donde el del sembon los miraba relajado. Aoi alzo la mirada como siempre aquel hombre estaba ahí para recogerlos, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho de llegar tarde y le dedicó una sonrisa que el ninja le devolvió.

-Se suponía que ibas a recibirnos en la entrada Genma-san, por consiguiente el que lleguemos tarde es culpa de tu retraso- musitó la mujer ofreciéndole al recién llegado la otra mitad del helado que aun sostenía en las manos en espera de un dueño. No habia motivo para preocuparse, se conocían ya desde hacía varios años y aunque no era normal que la mujer acompañara las comitivas a Konoha, si lo era en el caso inverso donde el castaño solía ir a Kiri a tratar algunos asuntos.

-Mia culpa- le restó importancia riendo mientras descendía hasta situarse al lado de la mujer cogiendo el dulce, antes de comenzar a andar en su compañía alcanzando a la comitiva, que se puso en movimiento en cuanto ambos se situaron en frente del pequeño grupo. –De todas formas sabiendo quien es el Hokage no creo que importe mucho llegar tarde- añadió con sorna ignorando el gruñido de desacuerdo del Daymio.

-Eso es irrelevante, la impuntualidad del Hokage no exime de la puntualidad a alguien de mi estatus- reprochó el hombre mientras movía el abanico de un lado a otro con insistencia. –La próxima vez yo mismo me encargare de seleccionar a mi escolta- seguía quejándose por lo bajo mientras los ninjas que lo rodeaban lo miraban con cierta preocupación.

-Sigo pensando que aún no llegamos tarde- habló despreocupada la mujer. –y para la próxima vez tenga en cuenta que yo no seré una opción de escolta- habló amablemente –quizás mi hermano pueda ocupar mi puesto.- añadió, divertida mientras se deleitaba con su dulce intentando ignorar los consiguientes quejidos del feudal.

-Es extraño que no sea tu hermano quien lo escolte- habló Genma imitando a la mujer, mientras la observaba con curiosidad –te queda bien el pelo corto- añadió con una sonrisa, mientras alzaba su mano libre para agarrar algunas de las hebras azuladas que no alcanzaban los hombros de la mujer y que ante el gesto de interés de Aoi se resbalaron de sus dedos.

-Él tenía que tratar algunos asuntos con Mizukage-sama- informó lánguidamente sujetando parte de su cabello como antes había hecho el del pañuelo. –Y bueno, el pelo- hizo una pausa recordando el motivo de su cambio -Chōjūrō-kun se excedió en los entrenamientos, y este fue el resultado.- suspiró con pesadez –no era mi intención cortarme el pelo- añadió provocando un deje de diversión en su acompañante.

-Creía que podías esquivarlo convirtiéndote en agua- burló.

-Y así es, pero después de horas y lejos de una fuente de agua... preferí mi cabello cortó a perder mi cabeza- respondió con diversión.

La icónica sonrisa del shinobi se desvaneció mirando sorprendido a la joven que mantuvo su andar, ignorando al castaño que se paró en seco observándola avanzar. Sabia de las habilidades de Chōjūrō, lo había visto luchar en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, su habilidad con la espada tenia bien merecido su título como uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, por no decir el único que quedaba actualmente, por lo que un entrenamiento de horas con él, se le hacía casi inimaginable. -¿Genma-san?- lo llamó cuando se percató de que había dejado de andar.

-Voy- musitó negando levemente con la cabeza, antes de retomar su asidua mueca discernida, volviendo a caminar a su costado.

::::::::::::::

-Entonces- hablaba con desgano mientras ojeaba numerosos papeles frente a si -¿los próximos exámenes de ascenso serán en Kiri?- preguntó preocupado, por las torres de papeleo que se amontonaban sobre su escritorio y alrededores, a la vez que llegaban más a causa de esos exámenes.

-Así es Hokage-sama- musitó el Daymio con un deje de molestia ante la visible calma que mostraba el peliplata.

-Y ella- señalo a la mujer junto a Genma, mientras buscaba un documento el cual halló tras retirar parte de las pilas que frente a él estaban –Mangetsu Aoi es la nueva embajadora de Kiri- afirmaba aunque su tono pareciera una pregunta.

-Así es Hokage-sama- respondió en esta ocasión la peliazul –estoy altamente cualificada para este puesto-

-Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente desde el último incidente, para que las ciudades se hayan reorganizado, por eso me hayo aquí- recordó el Daymio –necesito que mi homónimo acceda a que se quede de forma permanente- reiteró con pesadez.

-No sabía que serias la embajadora de Kiri- confesó en voz baja Genma a la mujer que con una sonrisa le afirmó.

-Soy las más adecuada, si Ao-sensei siguiera con vida seguramente habría sido él- informó en el mismo tono, mientras Kakashi y el Daymio seguían con su conversación.

-¿No hubiera sido más sencillo mandar un halcón con un mensaje de la Mizukage y que ella se presentara por cuenta propia?- la pregunta del Hokage captó la atención de los presentes, sobre todo la de Aoi que con diversión no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa, causando las miradas indiscretas del hombre y el resto de sus escoltas.

-Perdón- se disculpó recobrando la compostura.

Durante todo el transcurso del viaje, su custodiado se había quejado precisamente de eso, pero se vio obligado a hacer de emisario político por consenso del resto de los Daymios que habían propuesto la iniciativa de acompañar a los embajadores a cada región con el fin de afianzar lazos y como muestra de total aceptación a ese estrechamiento entre países.

El bufido del mayor oculto tras el abanico delató que la ocurrencia del Hokage era la misma que él hubiera deseado que se llevara a cabo.

-Bien, supongo que te buscare un lugar donde quedarte- hablaba el peliplata mientras observaba a la kunoichi afirmar tranquila. –Sois los primeros en venir de forma oficial a presentar a un embajador- sonrió tras la máscara divertido ante la molestia de Lord. –Supongo que deberé comenzar a pensar quienes tendrían que ocupar esos cargos en las otras ciudades- añadió con sorna mirando a Genma -¿Te interesa el puesto?-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo el susodicho, antes de negar con la cabeza –no gracias me gusta Konoha, quizás Kotetsu o Izumo- añadió con sorna. Una cosa era ir a tratar asuntos de exterior a otros países por temporadas y otra muy distinta el cambiar su vida al completo, tomar una nueva villa como hogar, nuevas gentes, nuevas relaciones… observó a la peliazul por el rabillo del ojo, ella había aceptado ese puesto ¿Por qué?

-Como separe a esos dos se inicia la Quinta Guerra- musitó con diversión el Hokage provocando en Genma una mueca satírica por esa respuesta, retomando la atención en el peliplata.

–Luego te los presento- añadió Genma hacia la kunoichi al notar el interés por los mencionados.

Kakashi por su parte se mantuvo un momento en silencio observando como ambos parecían conocerse, bajó los papeles un instante mientras se recostaba en el asiento cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Se conocen?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estuvimos en la misma división durante la guerra- explicó Aoi -también conozco a Iwashi y Raido por lo mismo- añadió con una sonrisa afable.

-Creía que me habían mandado un simple Jounin- habló pensativo el Hokage –pero en esa división si no tengo mala memoria de Kiri solo estaba la Mizukage, su escolta y AMBUS- la mujer afirmó con la testa al escuchar sobre su división –interesante- agregó Kakashi ante la confirmación de la peliazul -bueno entonces no necesitaras de un guía- retomó su postura sobre el sillón mientras señalaba a Genma, apartando el tema -ellos pueden servir, si los conoces te será más cómodo que te enseñen la aldea ellos en vez de un genin- suspiró aliviado de quitarse un trabajo de encima, se recostó sobre el sillón, de brazos cruzados.

Pero un nuevo gruñido por parte del feudal le hizo centrar su atención en este. -Si necesita de la aprobación de su homónimo será necesario que se dirija al edificio del concejo- le informó –Genma indícales el camino y Aoi- se dirigió a la mujer –en cuanto tengas la aprobación necesaria, ven que te asigne un puesto y un alojamiento.- Ambos mencionados afirmaron dispuestos a marchar, tras los pasos del Daymio el cual se despidió con un simple gesto de cabeza, para salir acompañado de su escolta.

::::::::::::::

Horas más tarde y tras una tortuosa reunión a opinión del Daymió del país del agua, la comitiva se preparaba para partir. Su viaje aun no acababa, tenían que recorrer dos países más antes de regresar a casa y el Feudal no tenía intención de tardar más de lo necesario. Aoi se despidió animadamente del resto de sus compañeros, los otros dos que serían embajadores la miraban envidiosos, Konoha era una de las aldeas con mejor clima, mientras que Suna, para los ninjas de Kiri podía ser una tortura, y uno de esos dos iba precisamente a dicha aldea.

-Buen viaje Daymio-sama- se despidió con una reverencia la mujer mientras el hombre sosteniendo las cortinas de su carruaje con el abanico la observaba con un deje de molestia –siento los problemas ocasionados durante el viaje- el hombre suspiró, mientras negaba.

-Mei-hime tiene altas expectativas en ti, espero no la defraudes- musitó antes de cerrar las cortinas de su carruaje.

-No lo hare- recobró su postura con una expresión amable. Cuando la comisiva desapareció de su vista, se viró con curiosidad hacia los dos guardianes de la puerta que hablaban amenamente con Genma.

-¿Entonces eres la nueva embajadora de Kiri?- preguntó interesado Kotetsu mientras se apoyaba con las manos en la mesa, observándola de arriba abajo, afirmando satisfecho con lo que veía –Si el resto de los embajadores son así, espero se hagan más alianzas con los otros países.- la sonrisa que mostraba arrugó la venda sobre su nariz.

-¡Kotetsu! ¡Se supone que es una autoridad!- le regaño su compañero –disculpa- se excusaba el compañero en nombre del primero, cosa que le causó cierta gracia a la peliazul.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta- le restó importancia la peliazul mientras los veía discutir –estoy acostumbrada allí en Kiri, no es que me rodee de gente precisamente muy educada en ese aspecto- recordó a sus compañeros -¿Sois Kotetsu e Izumo?- preguntó esta vez curiosa.

-¿Nos conoces?- ambos preguntaron al unísono parando la discusión.

-¿Eh? No, Genma-san los propuso como embajadores al Hokage- informó inocente, provocando una mirada amenazante por parte de ambos al susodicho que dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al verse delatado por su amiga.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- exigió Kotetsu, viendo como Genma alzaba las manos en un intento de quitarse la culpa a la vez que retrocedía un par de pasos.

-No es lo que creen- se intentaba excusar con una temblorosa sonrisa en el rostro.

–Soy Mangetsu Aoi- se presentó con una leve inclinación la joven ignorando el conflicto que había provocado, desviando así la molestia de los mencionados hacia el del sembon, para centrarla nuevamente en ella.

-Un gusto soy Kamizuki Izumo y este- señalo de mala manera a su compañero –es Hagane Kotetsu, somos los guardias de la puerta- informó orgulloso de su cargo.

-Por desgracia- agregó el otro recibiendo una mala mirada del primero. Aoi rio ante la escena.

-Un gusto igualmente, bueno, creo que debo ir con el Hokage, espero verlos en otra ocasión- se movió dispuesta a partir.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?- preguntó Genma antes de que cogiera camino.

-No hace falta, no creo perderme, es el edificio más grande- respondió con diversión mientras lo señalaba sobresalir por el resto de tejados, a lo que los dos guardias de la puerta rieron jocosos –pero gracias de igual forma- añadió despidiéndose con un gesto tranquilo.

-Pobre, pobre Genma- burlaba por lo bajo Kotetsu –por más que lo intenta, las mujeres lo apartan siempre-

-Quien iba a pensar que esa boca tan suelta que tiene espantaría a toda mujer, en vez de acercarlas como él creía que ocurriría- ironizaba Izumo entre risas. La mirada amenazante que les dedicó el susodicho no pudo frenar las carcajadas que prosiguieron por largo rato.

Mientras la mujer a paso decidido se perdía entre las gentes de la ciudad.

Cuando alcanzó la torre, se aventuró por los pasillos, miraba con curiosidad todo el edificio, era muy distinto al que había en Kirigakure, pero a la vez similar, o eso pudo identificar tras localizar algunas estancias ubicadas de forma casi idéntica a como estaban en su villa.

Tocó la puerta cuando estuvo frente a ella y tras un –adelante- se aventuró a entrar. Kakashi la observó apenas un instante antes de volver su atención a los documentos. Era una molestia para él tener tanto papeleo atrasado y cada vez llegaban más. Suspiró resignado mientras revisaba otro documento para tras un instante tendérselo a la mujer.

-Pensé en asignarte una habitación en una de las pensiones, pero sabiendo que tu estancia será permanente creo que será mejor que te alojes en un apartamento- la peliazul se acercó para tomar la hoja observando como había varias indicaciones, junto a una dirección. –No son grandes, pero hasta que el resto de embajadores lleguen creo que será mejor que estés ahí.- añadió observándola.

-No se preocupe, me vale cualquier cosa- le restó importancia.

-Y a mí, pero mi cargo me obliga a tener que vivir en esta torre- informó captando la atención de la mujer –ahora mismo representas a todo un país, no es adecuado que vivas en un apartamento junto al resto de ninjas de la aldea.- Aoi afirmó comprendiendo a que hacía referencia, aunque no gustase de casas amplias, debía reconocer, que con el actual cargo que se le había asignado la imagen frente a otras autoridades debía ser esa.

-Aunque así sea- miró al peliplata –espero que retrase la entrega de una casa lo máximo posible, prefiero los sitios pequeños- Kakashi rio ante esa propuesta, pero afirmó, intentaría retrasar la entrega de la casa lo más que pudiera, por el bien suyo también, suponía más papeleo, así que no le importaba que no fuera urgente -¿Y mi puesto?-

-Este edificio posee varios despachos para las ocasiones en que se han tenido que tratar asuntos exteriores, te he asignado uno de ellos- dijo alzándose para bordear la mesa y señalando un numero en el papel que le había entregado, ella lo miró con atención, era en la misma planta que el despacho del Hokage. –Estara junto al de suna, Temari esta actualmente trabajando ahí por una temporada, aun no es embajadora oficialmente, pero seguramente sea ella quien se quede de forma permanente.- Informó apoyándose sobre el escritorio.

-Bien- musitó antes de añadir algo más con respecto a la ubicación del despacho -¿No es algo inseguro que este en la misma planta que usted?- preguntó curiosa –en caso de que hubiera un conflicto sería fácil para mí, intentar acceder a su despacho para atacarle- añadió provocando una cierta diversión al peliplata que cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio frente a ella, habló.

-¿Esa es tu intención?- preguntó divertido tras un momento en que su mirada al techo y su mano en el mentón le hacían ver que pensaba en esa situación.

-No, pero podría ocurrir- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-También me seria a mi fácil ir al tuyo para atacarte en esa misma situación y siendo el Hokage se supone que he de tener la capacidad suficiente para poder derrotarte, después de todo soy el ninja copia.- burló, Aoi alzó su mirada hasta toparse con la de Kakashi, eran ciertas sus palabras, aunque lo de que sería fácil derrotarla le pareció demasiado iluso, no era la mejor ninja de Kiri, pero tampoco la peor como para asegurar que caería derrotada.

-Se supone- recalcó únicamente, mientras alzaba una ceja y esbozaba una sonrisa. –Hay tantas cosas que se suponen en esta vida- añadió divertida mientras retomaba su vista en el papel, el cual dobló y guardó, mientras una pequeña risa escapó bajo la máscara. –Entonces ¿mañana empiezo?- musitó a la vez que notaba la diversión en el hombre frente a ella, que tras sus palabras, había relajado la postura.

Kakashi afirmó con la testa -No llegues tarde- aconsejó mientras la veía moverse dispuesta a marcharse.

-Hokage-sama, no soy yo quien tiene la fama de llegar tarde- añadió antes de salir por la puerta, escuchando una risa del de la máscara, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sería divertido ver que ocurría en aquel lugar.

* * *

Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado del primer cap de esta historia y se animen a comentar, además de que estoy **abierta a sugerencias** (me vendrían genial hay cosas que no sé cómo atarlas)

Una última cosa: Tengo un nuevo **Whattpad** con el **Nick Erielarquirack** ahí subiré también el texto y como permite imágenes y música es posible que **suba imágenes** sobre el fic, así que el que quiera seguirme está invitado, además de que es muy útil para hablar con seguidores.


End file.
